


Janji Johnny

by Efavivace



Category: D.Gray-man, Janji Joni
Genre: Gen, Humor, Indonesian Character, Joko Anwar's Movie, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Efavivace
Summary: Hanya sebuah janji penting Johnny Gill kepada seseorang. Meskipun dirinya dan Kanda Yuu tersasar di zamrud khatulistiwa dalam pencarian Allen Walker. / Untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh dan #UnforgottenMemories





	

**Author's Note:**

> D.Gray-man © Hoshino Katsura  
> “Janji Johnny” © Efavivace  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Crossover, Modified Canon (Indonesia, 90s)  
> Tokoh-tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya, dan saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan menulis untuk dua event: Ambalan Koin Receh yang diselenggarakan oleh Candra Kirana dan Unfor90tten Memories yang diselenggarakan oleh Patih Alam ^^

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan tas selempang sewarna dan jaket kuning gading itu menggerutu tak jelas, sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mungkin berkutu. Dia menoleh melewati bahu lawan bicaranya, menunjukkan air muka panik, menggerutu dalam bahasa ibunya lagi, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat yang bisa dipahami:

“ _Sorry. I'm busy.”_

Dan dengan itu Joni si pengantar rol film berlari melewati seseorang dengan nama yang mirip, yang bersama Kanda Yuu telah tersasar ke zamrud khatulistiwa.

.

.

.

.

.

“Oi, ini jelas-jelas bukan India!” sembur Kanda Yuu dalam bahasa Inggris seketika.

Johnny Gill tunduk dengan muka tertekuk, tangannya memegangi sebuah kompas butut. “Sepertinya alat ini perlu diperbaiki lagi...”

Kanda membolak-balik lembaran nota hutang Cross Marian dengan kesal. “Daerah ini bahkan tidak terlihat seperti _red light district_ di Kamboja. Papan nama pun tampak asing. Orang tadi juga hampir tidak bisa bicara bahasa Inggris. Jelas ini bukan India yang negara bekas jajahan Inggris!”

Pencarian Allen Walker oleh kedua pelarian dari _Black Order_ cabang Eropa sampai ke Benua Asia ini telah mengantar mereka ke suatu negeri asing, yang secara salah disebutkan sebagai India oleh kru kapal mabuk yang berlayar bukan ke arah barat, namun melalui Laut Cina Selatan menuju negara kepulauan bernama Indonesia.

Dan baru saja, dua menit yang lalu, mereka bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda yang mungkin seusia Johnny di persimpangan. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan berkata, “ _Sorry,_ ” sambil membantu Johnny bangkit, makanya Kanda yang hanya kena sedikit efek tumbukan tanpa terpental jauh langsung menanyainya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Eh, pemuda itu malah diam kebingungan. Johnny menunjukkan foto Allen padanya dan orang itu menunjuk-nunjuk foto yang bersangkutan sambil bicara pada dirinya sendiri dalam bahasa yang tidak dikenali kedua pelancong (?) kesasar itu.

Kendala bahasa membuat perkataan Joni si pengantar rol film yang masih saja menjomblo di usia angka dua kembar hanya dipahami oleh dirinya sendiri,

“ _Ah, jadi lo berdua lagi nyari ini orang, ya. Gue juga lagi nyari orang nih! Orang yang nyuri motor gue! Dan gue tau lo berdua ngomong bahasa Inggris, tapi kemampuan berbahasa Inggris gue terbatas, selain itu waktu gue sempit, jadi gue cuma bisa bilang—”_

Kalimat egois nan individualis yang bikin darah panas Kanda naik hingga ubun-ubun itu pun terlontar. Kalau memang nggak tahu atau nggak bisa bantu, kenapa nggak bilang dari awal, sih?! Perlu ya ngedumel sepanjang _dikali lebar sama dengan luas_ _permukaan_ (?) itu? Sudah untung Mugen-nya tidak ikut dilibatkan di sini.

“Kalau ini memang bukan India, maka kemungkinannya kecil bahwa Allen pernah ke mari,” ujar Johnny akhirnya. “Tempat ini juga tidak kelihatan seperti _red light district_.”

“Jadi kita akan pergi?” Kanda berharap. Orang-orang di jalanan sudah menjadikan mereka berdua obyek yang menarik— _seorang bule dan seorang samurai!_ —dengan menunjuk-nunjuk dari jauh, dan Kanda tidak mau _Black Order_ mendapat laporan secepat ini. Bagaimanapun, dia punya hutang pada si taoge yang harus dilunasinya sebelum mati...

“Sepertinya, kita akan coba cari stasiun kereta...” Johnny bergumam sambil merogoh saku. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat. “K-kanda.”

“Hm?” Si pemuda Jepang dengan cepat menyadari sesuatu yang gawat. “Ada apa?” Alisnya menukik tajam, mengawasi sepasang tangan Johnny yang perlahan dikeluarkan dari kedua saku celana berbahan longgar.

“Dompetku hilang..!”

.

.

.

.

.

Kanda Yuu merutuki diri yang tidak membawa bekal uang sama sekali. Mana kartu kreditnya diblokir otomatis oleh _Black Order_ segera setelah dirinya dinyatakan _tewas_ beberapa waktu sebelumnya!

Sekarang, mana bisa mereka keluar dari negeri antah-berantah ini dan melanjutkan mencari Allen?

“Jangan-jangan pemuda tadi mengambil dompetmu,” geram Kanda yang selalu berprasangka buruk terhadap orang. “Lagipula dia terlihat sangat terburu-buru.”

“Tidak, tidak... Posisi jatuh kami tadi tidak menguntungkannya kalau dia memang mau mencuri dompetku,” sahut Johnny sambil berpikir-pikir.

“Bisa saja dia punya rekan maling dan sudah mempersiapkan kalau kau akan jatuh.”

“Kalau memang begitu, dompetku harusnya jatuh dua puluh sentimeter ke arahmu, karena kau berdiri hampir setengah meter di belakangku tadi, bukan?”

Bicara dengan ilmuwan memang melelahkan, tapi urat malu Kanda menolak untuk kalah debat sekarang. “Aku ikut terpental sedikit dan aku tidak lihat dompetmu tadi.”

“Nah, nah jangan dipikir terlalu berat, Kanda. Ayo kita cari uang saja.”

“Memangnya kau pikir bagaimana caranya cari uang kalau kita tidak bisa bicara pada siapapun di sini?”

Sarkasme Kanda tidak ditanggapi. Johnny malah mengeluarkan beberapa kain dari dalam tas besarnya.

“Kita cari tempat duduk dan mulai beraksi!” Disurukkannya onggokan kain itu pada si _exorcist._

“Oi, oi!” Kanda tak paham.

“Kita akan jadi penjahit keliling!”

Kanda makin tak paham.

“Heh. 'Kita'...?”

“Ayo, Kanda! Aku punya janji penting yang harus kutepati!”

.

.

.

.

.

Pada secarik kain, Johnny telah memasang gambar baju dan mesin pintal. Tulisan “ _cheap_ ” tersemat di bawah gambar dan Johnny serta Kanda memasangnya di pinggir taman. Beberapa orang memang datang membawa pakaian untuk dibetulkan dan Johnny membuat komunikasi mereka berlangsung dengan gambar di atas kertas.

“Baju ini... lengannya sedikit sesak?” Johnny membuat gambar kemeja lalu melingkari bagian lengan kiri dan kanan.

“Dilebarkan...” ditambahkannya tanda panah berlawanan di sekitar lengan, “masing-masing sebegini?” Diacungkannya dua jari yang dirapatkan—si pengguna jasa mengangguk. “Berarti sekitar empat sentimeter, totalnya.” Dituliskannya '4 cm' di sebelah gambar lengan. “Untuk itu kurasa Anda bisa membayar empat keping koin?” Diangkatnya empat jari tangan yang satu dan sebuah lingkaran dari tangan satunya.

Maka kesepakatan dicapai.

Beberapa recehan mengalir ke kantong uang yang disiapkan Kanda dan orang-orang berlalu dengan wajah puas.

Satu masalah kelihatannya terselesaikan, tapi muncul masalah baru. Mereka tak punya bayangan seberapa banyak uang yang mereka perlukan untuk keluar dari negara ini. Kepada siapa kira-kira mereka bisa bertanya...?

“ _That's it! I want you for my movie!”_

Sontak, Johnny dan Kanda mendongak. Kalimat barusan diucapkan oleh penduduk setempat, jelas, menengok logatnya yang terdengar janggal. Seorang perempuan rupanya, di sisi lain taman itu, duduk di kursi lipat dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung dan kipas kertas di tangan kanan.

“Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa berbahasa Inggris,” ujar Kanda bersyukur.

“Coba kita tanya dia,” usul Johnny. Mereka pun buru-buru berkemas dan mendekati tempat itu.

Tampaknya perempuan itu seorang sutradara, dan ia beserta krunya sedang syuting film. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan bukan itu.

“Itu pemuda yang tadi,” bisik Kanda dengan mata melotot ke seberang.

“...” Johnny juga pasti mengenali sosok berambut hitam dengan tas hitam dan jaket kuning gading yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya. Mereka berdua berdiri agak di belakang si sutradara, dan pemuda yang dimaksud ada di hadapan kamera, tampaknya berperan sebagai _cameo_ di sisi sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Si sutradara merepet,

“ _No... it's worse than ever! Repeat!”_

“Tidak ada gunanya mencegat pemuda itu setelah syuting, Kanda,” bisik Johnny seolah bisa membaca pikiran si _exorcist._ “Dia sedang terburu-buru, lihat gelagatnya. Dia berdiri gelisah dan mengecek arlojinya berulang kali. Lagipula menurutku dia bukan pencuri.”

“Oke, oke. Kita ke sini mau tanya tentang mata uang.” Kanda menyerah dan mengabaikan aura negatif yang sempat timbul.

Sesaat kemudian, syuting adegan itu selesai—si sutradara terlihat puas dan pemuda _cameo_ itu langsung ambil langkah seribu seolah lari dari kejaran mantan (?) Maka Johnny bicara sedikit pada perempuan itu, memperkenalkan diri sebagai _foreigner_ kesasar, dan bertanya mengenai mata uang setempat.

“Di sini orang pakai Rupiah.”

Tapi Johnny dan Kanda tidak tahu satu Rupiah itu senilai berapa.

“Hah? _Guinea_? Apakah itu sama dengan Papua New Guinea?”

Rupanya orang-orang itu tidak mengenal mata uang mereka. Memangnya seberapa jauh sih, mereka tersasar? Apa jangan-jangan negara ini bahkan tidak ada di peta (?) dan apa pula itu Papua?

Johnny mengganti pertanyaannya. “Kalau untuk naik kereta, berapa koin yang harus kami kumpulkan?”

Perempuan itu tertawa. “Carilah uang kertas, yang nominalnya lebih besar. Kau perlu _ribuan_ koin kalau mau naik kereta api.”

Keduanya terperangah. Tak peduli, si sutradara beserta kru tenggelam dalam kesibukan mereka kembali. Perlahan, kedua orang asing itu mundur, merasa benar-benar lemas bahkan Kanda sekalipun.

“Me-menurutku kita perlu makan dulu, paling tidak...” suara Johnny gemetaran. “Ah, padahal aku punya janji penting yang harus kutepati. Bagaimana ini?”

Kanda tidak bersuara, terlalu gengsi menunjukkan bahwa dirinya ikut putus asa dan sedikit penasaran tentang janji penting si Johnny ini. Tapi saat itu terdengar _sesuatu_ mengendap-endap di belakang mereka dan, secara hampir otomatis, Kanda memutar tubuh sambil menarik Mugen keluar dari sarungnya.

“Whoa! Tunggu, tunggu. Kau salah paham.”

Sesosok pria paruh baya dalam setelan jas rapi dan topi tinggi berdiri di dekat mereka, kedua tangan teracung ke depan dan ekspresinya tampak takut-takut.

Tapi hal yang terpenting adalah, dia barusan bicara bahasa Inggris...

“ _Excuse me?_ ” tantang Kanda sambil menyipitkan mata, memastikan.

“Aku melihat tulisan ini di taman sebelah sana,” sahut pria itu dalam bahasa yang sama sembari menyodorkan kain yang tadi dipasang oleh Johnny. Rupanya benda itu ketinggalan karena mereka tadi terburu-buru berkemas. “Tadi kulihat kalian meninggalkan tempat itu ke arah sini. Aku ingin membetulkan baju kesayangan putriku.” Dikeluarkannya sebuah _dress_ manis berwarna merah jambu. Jahitan di bagian pinggangnya terbuka dengan sangat tidak elok.

“Dia sangat kesal saat tahu bajunya rusak...” ujar pria itu dengan nada sedih.

Johnny langsung mengambil alih dan meraih pakaian berukuran sedang itu. Sambil berbasa-basi, dijahitnya bagian yang rusak dengan cekatan—Berapa umur putri Anda?—Dijawab, dua belas. Dan seterusnya sampai pakaian itu tampak rapi.

“Ah... cantiknya. Baju putri kesayanganku.” Sepasang matanya berkaca-kaca. Tampaknya dia sangat menyayangi putrinya itu!

Kanda mengernyit sedikit, tapi Johnny sudah menyalami pria itu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

“Semoga putri Anda menyukainya!”

“Terima kasih.” Suara hidung dibersit. Pria itu rupanya benar-benar menangis saking terharunya (?) “Berapa aku harus membayar?”

Johnny membalas dengan segala rendah hati, “Ah, kami perlu cukup uang untuk pergi ke India... Apakah Tuan tahu berapa?”

“Atau bagaimana caranya ke sana?” imbuh Kanda.

“India!” Pria itu berseru. “Aku punya kapal dagang yang sore ini berlayar langsung ke sana. Kalian bisa naik tanpa bayar.”

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba! Beruntung sekali mereka bisa bertemu orang sebaik ini. Johnny berterima kasih berkali-kali dan Kanda bisa memberikan senyum Peps*dent (?) terbaiknya pada si pria asing. Orang itu mengantar mereka sampai ke pelabuhan (yang ternyata dekat sekali) lalu menunjukkan kapal yang dimaksud. Awak kapal mengenal orang itu dan memberi hormat—jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Johnny dan Kanda untuk tidak percaya. Pria itu meninggalkan mereka sejurus kemudian, berkata bahwa putrinya pasti senang sekali mendapati bajunya sudah diperbaiki.

Saat mereka akan naik ke kapal, seorang perempuan muda yang mengenakan jaket _jeans_ berlari-lari di dekat situ. Dia naik ke tiang sebuah kapal kecil, berhenti di situ, lalu berteriak ke laut dengan hebohnya,

“ _Joni! I love you so much! Tapi kenapa lo malah deketin cewek itu di bioskop yang mana lo telat nganterin rol filmnya?!_ ”

Johnny dan Kanda yang hanya paham bagian awal kalimat itu mengangkat bahu, berpikiran pasti ada jutaan orang bernama _Johnny_ di dunia ini, sedikit bersimpati pada gadis yang tampaknya patah hati itu, dan naik ke kapal dagang.

.

.

.

.

.

“Road~! Coba lihat apa yang kubawa!”

Road Kamelot mengangkat kepala dari buku cerita di tangannya dengan malas. “Apa...?”

“Ta-daa!” Pria bertopi tinggi itu membentangkan gaun merah jambu yang sudah dibetulkan dengan penuh kebanggaan. “Susah sekali mencari penjahit keliling di sini, tahu! Papa berjuang keras dan akhirnya mendapatkan orangnya!”

“Hm. Dan orangnya adalah pelarian dari _Black Order_ ,” gumam Road, sudah tahu keseluruhan kejadiannya, mata kembali pada buku cerita. “Letakkan saja baju itu di lemari.”

Pria kebapakan itu, yang sebenarnya adalah Millenium Earl yang juga mencari jejak Allen Walker, tak bisa lebih hancur lagi hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

“Jadi,” Kanda berdeham di atas kapal di Samudera Hindia, “janji apa yang kau buat?”

Johnny ber-hah tak paham.

“Kau bilang kau punya janji penting?” Suara Kanda meninggi. _Short temper_ -nya itu lama-lama membuatnya bisa kena hipertensi, tapi si pemilik Mugen tidak peduli. “Janji penting yang harus kau tepati. Memangnya pada siapa kau berjanji sampai janji itu jadi sangat penting?”

Johnny terdiam sejenak. “Kau tidak akan bisa menebaknya, Kanda.”

“Pada Reever?” Kanda menyebut nama si kepala divisi sains _Black Order_ cabang Eropa. Johnny menggeleng.

“Pada Komui?”

Gelengan lagi.

“Lenalee atau Crowley atau Miranda atau Marie atau—”

“—bukan pada seorang pun di markas _Black Order_ saat ini,” potong Johnny.

“Kepada si taoge, kalau begitu?” Kanda kehabisan ide. Hanya Allen yang tidak berada di markas saat ini dan yang paling mungkin dijanjikan sesuatu oleh Johnny, 'kan...?

Eh. Atau...?

“...janjiku kepada Timcanpy. Bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan _master_ barunya ini terjerumus dalam kesesatan yang sama dengan Cross Marian. Jadi ayo Kanda, kita harus segera menemukan Allen sebelum dunia _red light district_ menyesatkannya!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Janji Joni (was directed by) Joko Anwar at 2005.  
> Jadi latar waktu untuk universe-nya D.Gray-man memang bergeser ke abad dua puluh, ya XP  
> Sifatnya human!Millenium Earl agak sedikit mirip ayah saya, tapi beliau nggak seberlebihan itu :”)  
> Akhir kata, kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
